


The Baby Series

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Baby Dean Winchester, Baby Sam Winchester, F/M, baby Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: When a witch changes Sam in to a baby, you and Dean must find a way to change him back!





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “This is ten times worse than that.”  
> Song inspiration: “Thankful for the Rain” by Jamey Johnson

****“Please. Come on, please pick up, please. Damn it! Answer your phone Cas!” you groan.  
  
A resounding ‘ _I. I don’t understand. Why, why do you want me to say my name?_ ’ beats from the speakers, as you attempt to cradle the phone under your ear, and bounce baby Sam in your arms.  
  
“Cas, I really need your help, Dean is a last resort. Please just get your feathery ass over here.”  
  
Little Sam whimpers at your tone and you attempt to dodge his little grabby fingers as he almost gets a tiny fist full of your hair.  
  
“Come on Sammy, don’t do that. You know I don’t like people touching my hair.”  
  
Sammy gives you a smile, almost as if his small child like mind understood.  
  
“Why? Why did you have to be the hero and step in front of me with that witch?” you adjust him on your hip. “Oh wait, you can’t talk. You’re a baby.”  
  
You put him down on hotel bed, immediately curling in a tiny ball when his little fingers find the soft blanket you had gotten him. Your finger hesitates only a moment, but you finally give in and tap on Dean’s contact in your phone. You knew he’d come immediately to your aide, because of Sammy. Just like always, after three rings he picks up.  
  
“This better be good, I was about to go drinking.”  
  
“Dean, I need your help.” You sigh. “I’ve got this case and I’m stuck.”  
  
“What about Sam, you always ask him for your help. You never come to me.”  
  
“Well, I’m coming to you. Please.” You sigh and sit in the shabby chair that accompanies the hotel furniture, rubbing your temple roughly with your free hand. “Please Dean. Pies for a month?”  
  
“(Y/N). You’re such a good hunter. You don’t need me.”  
  
“I don’t know what to do with these witches. Please.” You look to Sam who’s trying to push up on all fours to crawl. You rush to the baby’s side to pick him up. He immediately finds your hair and yanks hard. “Ouch. Shit!”  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” he asks quickly.  
  
“Stubbed my toe. Please come Dean. I really need you to come. I need you here.”  
  
“Fine.” He growls. You hear a door slam and his footsteps retreating somewhere. “Where are you?”  
  
“Salem.”  
  
“Salem, Salem Oregon? Damn (Y/N).”  
  
“Salem Massachusetts you dummy.” You reply.  
  
“Fine. Fine! I’m coming. This better be good.” He sighs and clears his throat. “Where are you?”  
  
“The shittiest, cheapest motel I could apparently find. On main street. You’ll see my truck.”  
  
You smile as Sammy sweetly cuddles into you; his head slowly moves to rest on your chest.  
  
“Okay. I’m about three hours away. Finishing up that Tulpa case. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Thank you Dean. I appreciate it.” You rub your hand over the bald head of the boy.  
  
With a ‘ _yeah, yeah_ ’ he hangs up and you put your phone down to look to the small and lanky nine month version of Sam resting on your chest. He sits up to push his tiny fists against your chest.  
  
“Only because you’re little, but these are reserved for Dean. When he gets his head out of his ass.”  
  
Sam puckers his lips at your words, but seems to listen, only resting his head on your chest.

* * *

Almost four hours later you found yourself wandering the small town of Salem, in search of food for yourself and something to do. People fawned over Sam, totally unaware of the situation  _brewing_  in your town. Just as you returned to the hotel, you could see the sleek figure of the black Impala in a parking spot near your room.  
  
Dean is leaning against his door as you get out of your truck.  
  
“Well, Sam isn’t answering his phone. Where is he?”  
  
You sigh and shake your head. “About that.” You groan, dreading what you were about to show him.  
  
“What? What happened to Sam?”  
  
You open the back door slowly, and Sam is happily kicking in his car seat, gurgling as the sound of the song beating out of your small phone speakers. He puts his mouth on the phone and you groan.  
  
“You know the time that that witch cursed us to tell  _everyone_  the truth?” you ask quietly.  
  
“Yeah!  **This is ten times worse than that.** ” He replies with a yell. “What did you do?”  
  
“What did  _I_ do?” you ask with an incredulous scoff. “If I remember correctly, it was your brother’s fault. He stepped in front of  _me._ ”  
  
Sam’s bitch face couldn’t have been any cuter, making your heart melt more.  
  
“That  _is_  Sam.” Dean shakes his head.  
  
“Come on, I’ve got food, let’s get inside. Sammy could use some sleep so the adults can talk.”  
  
‘ _And you come and go, like a storm across the coast, and expect me to be thankful for the rain._ ’ The slow country ballad beats through the speakers, and you couldn’t help but think those words were realistically too close to your life.  
  
The Winchesters, Dean more importantly, would come blowing back your way, causing you immediate pleasure and long lasting grief. Truth was, you’d have to clean up all the damage after he left your life.  
  
Years of playing that game came to an abrupt halt when you were invited to live with them in the bunker. Everything was good, and you finally had a chance to have some sort of relationship when it was ruined by Metatron.

* * *

“So far, all I know is that this witch is attacking new moms and their couples at daycare classes.”  
  
“And how did you fit in?”  
  
“Sam and I were daycare shopping for our “little one.” We wanted to see the place before we made any decisions. She took us in for a one on one and found out.” You pull the book away from Sam and sit him on your lap.  
  
“That doesn’t explain why Sam had to step in front of you.”  
  
“I’m asking my self the same thing.” You let out a yawn and lean back against the pillows of the bed. “Maybe Karma is coming back to get me. I mean it’s just like both of you Winchesters to not trust me. Buuuuttttt, that’s past the point. We need to gank this witch, so I’ll get over it. We just need to turn Sam back.”  
  
“She seems weak enough that we could take her down.” Dean replies, sifting through the research that you and Sam had found.  
  
“Yeah, we could. But Sam is an infant. We have to find a way to change him back.”  
  
“Kill the witch that cast it, shouldn’t he get back to normal?” Dean leans forward, elbows propped on his knees.  
  
“We probably shouldn’t test that theory. And you get diaper duty this time. I’ve been changing him since it happened.”

* * *

**3 months later** :  
  
“I can’t believe that was the second time in one day where they thought Sam was my kid. We really need a lead on that damn witch!” you groan, walking in to the bunker kitchen. Sam was on your hip, and you managed to handle the bags in your hands.  
  
It was time for Sam to celebrate his first year as a baby, and you decided to play along. Plan a little party; inviting all the little kids and their families. Even though Lawrence was small, there would be a bit of a gathering, and the witch wouldn’t probably show her face.  
  
“It isn’t as bad as them thinking that he’s mine. Or  _ours._ ” Dean laughs and takes the bags from your hands.  
  
“Oh, so you wouldn’t want a kid with me?” you laugh. “I’m helping take care of your little, baby brother.”  
  
“I don’t know what I’d want.” you roll your eyes as he gives you his shit – eating grin and takes Sam from you. “Although with you, it wouldn’t be bad.”  
  
“Well, let’s act like the couple we’ve been for the last three months. Party is in three hours at the park in town.”  
  
“Hey,” Dean replies pulling you back to reality. You smile as Sam smiles back at you; a small tuft of brown hair sticks straight up on his head. “It wouldn’t be bad with you. That’s for sure.”

* * *

“I can’t believe he’s a year, you know?” Donna smiles as you watch Jody in the distance, talking to Dean as she bounces Sam in her arms.  
  
“Yeah. I know.” You reply, sighing. You sit back and smile, loving watching the innocent side of Sam. He was carefree and didn’t have to deal with everything. “But a part of me wants this. Wants a kid, wants to quit hunting all together.”  
  
“Maybe it’ll come some day. But for now, you’re everything to him. He needs it, he can’t take care of himself.” Donna smiles as Sam looks back to you both, reaching over Jody’s shoulder.  
  
“This witch is so close Donna. I just. I need to get her. She’s young and dumb, she should mess up sooner or later.”  
  
“You might have your chance now. Blondie by the slide. She’s been eyeing the party for a while.” Donna points to a girl, you can tell is watching Sam from a distance.  
  
Watching what to do next.  
  
As soon as you stand, Donna happily follows you. Thankfully you were in a park full of hunters so you wouldn’t be noticed. Dean and you begin to think and work in sync, and he pushes forward, taking the lead.  
  
By the time you, Dean and Cas have made it to the play set, she’s cornered.  
  
“She really is young. And green.” Dean laughs cocking his gun at her. “Turn my brother back!”  
  
“Why would I be doing that? You’re pointing a gun at me.”  
  
“You came to this party, uninvited.” You reply, joining in on pointing your gun at her. “After you turned him into a baby.”  
  
“I was defending myself. I thought you were going to hurt me.”  
  
“So all those couples with little kids. They were trying to hurt you? Bull.” You snap, pushing your gun towards her. “Now do as the man says. Change him back.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I can.” She mutters snottily. “Not at all.”


	2. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have not one, not two, but three kids under five under the bunker roof?

“(Y/N). Take Sam and get him out of here.”

Dean gives you a growl, but you hold your ground. “No. He’s safe with Donna and Jody. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Oh, why. You love me?” Dean asks snottily.

“Well, I don’t want to be stuck with another child. Sam’s one of the most well behaved kids ever, but you. You would be a nightmare.”

He groans and turns to the witch. “How about if you don’t turn the kid back to his normal nerdy and hairy self, I will shoot you. And kill you where you stand.”

“Well, that could happen. But while you and your girlfriend were bickering, I did something to green eyes and angel boy. If you kill me, the spell will last. For ever.”

“Not all spells last.” Cas sneezes. “We’ll find a way to reverse the spell. We always do.”

“Ha! Oh god. There’s that plucky stubbornness that is only Winchester. Yet, you aren’t a Winchester.”

In less than seconds, the witch disappears in a poof of smoke.

“Great. Just great. While you have to argue, you’ve now been cursed with a spell. I wonder what it’ll be.”

You turn on your heel and rush back to Jody and Donna, who are cautiously caring over baby Sam.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh,” you take Sam from her and slowly bounce to calm him down. “Once we get back to the bunker, we’ll be good. And we can figure out this witch thing. Dean!” You growl. “We’re going home. Now!”

You can barely catch Dean pout before he follows you towards the impala. Donna and Jody follow after you slowly, slipping in to the back after you had fastened him in the car seat. You get in the front and wait for Dean, watching Cas disappear.

It seems like hours before you can get Sam to sleep. He feels the tension boiling between you and Dean. After a long hour of crying between you and Sam, you were both exhausted.

“(Y/N)?” A scared voice asks a few hours later. You had finally fallen asleep and were really angry you were woken up. “(Y/N), I’m scared. Will you please let me sleep with you?”

“What could. Absolutely. Be. Happening? Dean?” You look at the door, the light spills over Dean’s hulking figure.

“I’m. I’m sorry. I just. I just had a big nightmare.” He motions his hands out, very child like and puts his head down. “It was a scary place, there were mean people. I was hurt. I’m scared.” He whines.

“Shit.” You mutter. He had been hit by a spell.

“Hey, that’s not a nice word (Y/N).” he mutters, and now that your eyes have adjusted, you can tell he’s pouting. He sniffles slightly. “Please?”

“Fine. Come on.” You open the covers for him, but he’s frozen at the door. More than likely his dreams of hell would scare a little boy. You peel out of the sheets and slowly walk to the man, placing a soft hand on his cheek.

“I’m scared.”

“You come with me, and I’ll make it better. Okay?”

“Okay.” He mumbles. He grasps your hand in his and lets you pull him towards your bed.

By the time you crawl into bed, Dean has incased you in his arms and puts his head on your chest.

“Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

You groan as you can barely breathe, Dean’s large body is crushing you under him. His head is on your chest, and he’s playing with a strand of your hair. Cas is bouncing on all fours on the bed, laughing happily.

“Dean! Come on, let’s go play soldiers or sumfin!”

“I don’t wanna.” Dean gripes, pushing at the air with his hand. “I wanna stay right here.” He even does something you’d expect older Dean to do and shove his face in between your boobs. “It’s comfy.”

“Yeah, but I can’t breathe!” you gasp. “Dean. OFF!”

“Oh fine.” He whines. He rolls slowly off of you until he finds himself sitting on the floor. He starts to pout and if he had been a little younger, you’d be smiling at how cute he was acting. He lets out a wail and holds his elbow, as Cas starts to laugh. In a flurry of limbs, Dean flies over the bed, knocking Cas over and onto the ground.

You roll your eyes and stand, rushing over to the tussling boys. “Stop. Both of you!” you exclaim, grunting as you pull Dean off of Cas.

“But he made fun of me!” Dean whines. As you push Cas away lightly by a hand on the chest, Dean puts his head against your back and sighs.

“That is enough, both of you stop fighting.” You shake your head and force Cas to sit on the edge of the bed. “Dean. How old are you?”

“Four.” He replies proudly, puffing his chest out.

“And Cas. How old are you?” you ask.

“I’m fwee!” he holds out his hands childishly, trying to hold up three fingers. Of course, he was always a baby in a trenchcoat.

“And do four year olds and three year olds fight?”

“No.” they both mutter together.

“Okay, so you two need to help me out and get along.” You rub Dean’s cheek affectionately and take Cas’s hand. “For me?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Dean replies. With a quick change, he turns around and lightly slugs Cas on the shoulder. Sowwy Cas.”

“Good guys, now go sit in the library and let me get ready, and I’ll make you breakfast. Can you go and do that for me?”

They nod happily and before you can say ‘be careful’ they’re running out, pushing at each other to be the first to the library.

You wait until they’re out of ear shot to grab for your phone, quickly dialing Donna’s phone number.

“Hiya (Y/N/N), what’s up?”

“Oh, they’ve been hit with a spell.” You sigh and sit at the edge of your bed.

“A spell?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah. And they’re a three year old and four year old in big bodies.”

“Who?” Jody asks in the back ground.

“Um, Dean and Cas.” You reply quietly. “I need help. I can’t wrangle three kids. Especially two kids in grown ups bodies.”

“We could take Sam from ya. Lighten your load. You know, it would be great practice.”

“Practice for what?” You ask, rubbing your head.

“Oh eventually. You’ll be having a little Winchester with Dean eventually.” Jody laughs.

“I highly doubt that. Besides, he’s got the brain of a four year old.”

“Well, I’ll be over as soon as I can. Get little Sammy ready.” Jody replies.

“Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much!”

“Alright buddy.” You coo as you look at Sam strapped in his car seat. “You’re going to go with Jody and Donna.”

He nods and kicks in his seat, and smiles a big, toothless grin at you.

“Good boy. They’re going to protect you and I’m going to find a way to fix you and your big brother and Cas. Okay? And then we’ll bring you home.”

He gurgles as he chews on a teething toy and you know that for the time being, Sam will be safe.

“Where you taking my bruver?” Dean asks as you walk towards the library.

“Um. With Aunt Jody and Aunt Donna. You haven’t met them yet. Maybe you will soon.” You let him take your hand and he tugs you towards the library.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because. I can’t handle three kiddos today.” You smile and he squeezes your hand.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because buddy. I. Oh my god.” The library had been destroyed. In the time you had called Donna and Jody, and gotten Sam ready, the library had been destroyed. Cas was running around the last of the bookshelves and pulling books out.

“We made a mess!” Cas yells happily, throwing a book behind him.

“Sam is gonna be pissed.”


	3. Babied Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest adventures in Baby Dean and Baby Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N): Your nickname

"Woo hoo, look at me (Y/N/N)! Look at me!" Dean yells, running through the halls. He has a small Batman cape on that dwarfs his body, and a small Batman mask ightly over his face as a piss-poor excuse for a disguise.  
  
Cas runs past you like a blur, even as a grown man-child, he was super-fast, and you just couldn’t keep up.

“Mmm hmm. That’s nice Dean.” you close your eyes and lean back in your chair. Cas only stopped for a second, but you see his slightly pink underwear over his pants and a small Robin cape around his neck. He stops only a second to wave awkwardly at you, before he runs after Dean.

“Looks like you need a night cap, love.” a voice growls behind you. You jump as you see Crowley behind you, pouring a small tumbler of scotch. With a wave of his hand, it disappears and reappears in front of you.

“What do you want Crowley?”

“Well, seeing how my mom is a real witch, I thought I’d help you.”

“How can you help?” you groan, downing the amber liquid. It burns as you swallow, and you wave at him for more. “We’ve done everything short of ganking the bitch and they’re still little kids trapped in adult bodies.”

“Have you thought about searching for hex bags. In the bunker? They may be reacting with the spell that was cast.”

“No. I’m not removing hex bags that could remove  _our_  protection from you douchebags.

A loud crash sounds in what you think is the kitchen. You drop your feet to the ground and groan, standing quickly.

"Don’t you dare move, or I’ll let my little hellians chase you to the dungeon.” you point. He holds his hands in retreat, and sits down, holding the scotch bottle in his hand. You walk slowly towards the kitchen, another crash and loud wail urging you to walk faster. As soon as you walk in to the kitchen, Cas is stumbling as he clumsily swings a frying pan.

Dean’s face puckers into a frown as he holds his hand close to his chest.

“What. Happened?” you sighed dropping your hands to your sides.

“I want cakes!” Cas calls, out swinging the pan around like it was heavy.

“Bu-bu-but I want Pie!” Dean whines. He pulls his injured hand away from you as you try inspect the red, inflamed skin and bruise forming on the top.

“But pie isn’t a dinner food Dean-o. You need meat and veggies to be strong. Now why are you crying? What happened now?”

“Cas is being a butthead. He hit me with the pan. Kiss it better,” he shoves his hand in your face, blinking wet eyes at you.

You sigh and look to Cas, who slowly drops the pan. “So no cakes?”

“No. We don’t hit people. Especially our friends. Would you want Dean to hit you?”

“No.” he looks down and shakes his head.

“Well, then apologize to Dean, and then go sit in time out. In the library.”

“But Crawly is in there.” Cas says with a whisper. “He fweaks me out.”

“You need to apologize, and then sit in your time out spot. Now.” You even point towards the library for emphasis. Cas lets the pan drop with a clatter to the floor, and walks forward, watching you as he walks forward. With Dean’s hand clutched to his chest, he grabs your hand and waits for Cas.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbles, head tucked down with his chin to his chest. He turns around and dramatically stomps out of the kitchen. You look over to Dean, who suddenly starts pouting again.

“It hurts!” he wails, clenching his fist as you grab it. “Don’t touch it!”

“I can’t fix it if I can’t touch your hand. Come on buddy.” you coo, holding out your hand for him to accept. He shakes his head stubbornly, backing towards the table.

“NO!” he yells.

You sigh and roll your eyes, putting your hands on your hips. “How about some cuddles, and you can wear my lucky bandana as a bandage, ok?”

He looks down, contemplating your offer and the weight it held.

 _Do I let her, or don’t I?_ He looked to you warily.  _She’s been playing my mom for the last while, but do I really think she’s okay?_

He looks down, still trying to think about what you offered.

“What if I let you have  _one_  piece of pie before your dinner?” you ask still holding your hand in front of him.

“Apple pie?” he asks quietly. “Your apple pie?”

“Pffft. No. Even better. I made cherry pie.” You smile. “But. You can’t have any until you come with me and let me check your hand. Okay?”

He sighs, knowing that you had backed him in to a corner. It was pie, and he  _had_ to have it; or so his little mind told him.

“Otay, I’ll come with you.” He replies, finally a brave smile on his face.

He takes your hand quickly, his good one squeezing yours and you lead him slowly to the library. Cas is slumped in the chair kicking at something under the table.

“This isn’t a very good time out Castiel.”

Even though it wasn’t his  _full_  name, calling him Castiel worked wonders, and he sat up straight.

“What happened to him?” Crowley asked with confusion.

“Cas happened,” you growled, looking to the angel.

* * *

“(Y/N/N), what are you doing?” Dean questions. It had been hours later, and after struggling to feed both of the boys, and make them “shower”, you were exhausted.

And you were no where near finding how to fix them.

He does a small belly flop on the table and starts to scoot towards you.

“I’m trying to figure out this witch problem we have Dean-o.”

“What’s a witch?” he asks, cocking his head adorably. Like you assumed he was as a little kid, his long lashes fanned over his freckle-covered cheeks, making it impossibly hard to concentrate.

“A very gross, very bad person.” You flip the page of a book you were trying to read, but Dean finds it funny to flip it back a few pages.  
  
Dean snickers as you give him a look, but you begin the battle.

“Dean!” you reprimand. “Don’t make me put you in time out.  _Again_.”

“Awe come on (Y/N/N). Time out is no fun.”

“Well, then stop being a bloody pain in the ass.” Crowley interrupts. He walks in with a book, and despite all the protesting your gut gave you, you readily accepted his help.

Because as he said, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and the baby in a trenchcoat were of far better use to him as real grown ups, not kids.

“Is he supposed to say dat word?”

“What, pain?” you grumble, rubbing your fingers over your temples.

“No. Ass.” He looks to Crowley and then to you. “Isn’t that a bad word.”

You flip a page and he flips it back. He was just desperate for attention, and you  _thought_  you had done a good job.

_Apparently not._

“Dean Winchester, so help me god if you do not stop that, I will take away your pie privileges.” You point to him as he slowly lets go of the page.

“Now,” you sigh and stand. “If I give you a piece of paper and crayons, will you draw me a picture?”

“Yup.” He replies, popping the “p” with a purse of his lips.

“Good,” you sigh, finally able to have some relief.

* * *

“(Y/N). (Y/N). Wake up!” You shoot up quickly out of bed, not remembering how you got there, or how you weren’t a soaking pile of sweat.

You tangle yourself from limbs to see Dean lying next to you. Half sprawled all over you, the other thumb is stuck in his mouth, as he sucks away like a little kid. Forcing you to be the “big spoon”, Cas kicks in his sleep, pushing you before he slowly slips further off the bed.

Jody is standing next to you, holding a small Sam in her arms.

“God, please tell me this is all just a nightmare.”

“I wish. Although I think we got the easier job. Sam  _is_  a really well behaved baby.” Jody laughed.

You struggle to push Dean off of you, and when you do, he whines as he starts to wake.

“Well, I owe you. It would’ve been difficult.”

“Of course. Especially with.” Jody starts.

“What.” You groan. You get out of bed and rush to the door of your room. “Did Cas set the bunker on fire while I was asleep?”

“No. Worse.” Donna runs after a blur down the hall.

All you can make out is something. _No,_  someone with out pants on.

And yelling. “ _I’m the bloody king of Hell._ ” Over and over again.

 


	4. Babied Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Baby Dean (in an adult body) and the reader when he's sick. Jody comes up with the "why", now y'all need to figure out "how" to fix it.

“I just don’t get it.” You sigh, slamming the book you were reading closed. “I do not get it at all. If I kill the witch, the spell breaks. That’s how it has always been.”

“What did she say again?” Jody asks. She lifts her head from her hands and yawns at you sleepily.

You sigh. “Caelum miles, fortis in tarram, ne amplius servus est infernum. Google translated this to “heaven’s soldier, earth’s warrior, hell’s slave no more.” Although I’ve been staring at these words for the longest time and I can’t. I just can’t. Maybe Rowena needs to help us.”

“Should we trust Rowena to help? I mean, sure. She helped remove the mark from Dean, but she helped unleash the Darkness. Sure she helped with the soul bomb, but she’s a witch.”

“I for one agree with Jody, you know?” Donna walks in to the library, bouncing Sam on her hip. “Witches are what got them in this mess.”

“So what do we do?” you sigh, rubbing your fingers in circles over your temples. You were starting to get a headache, and you weren’t sure if it was due to the witch problem, or if it was taking care of three grown up men acting like kids. “Because I am out of options or ideas.”

“Why don’t you take a break, you’ve been up a while.” Jody responds.

“Yeah, go check on the grown babies. Get something to eat. Well come at it with a fresh set of eyes. You don’t have to do all of the work (Y/N).” Donna gives you a smile as she rocks Sam back and forth. You nod, but give in at Jody’s “mom look,” and you stand.

After quickly chugging a cup of scalding hot coffee and taking two bites of Dean’s uneaten sandwich, you walk slowly to the boys’ rooms. After assessing that Cas and Crowley were in fact sleeping soundly, you walked slowly to your room; the room that Dean had made his own.

He was comfortably sleeping, features relaxed as he gripped tight to your pillow. His snores got louder as he turned, eyes and nose red from his head cold. He whimpers as he tries to breathe and lets out a cough.

He blinks slowly, opening his eyes to see you there. “(Y/N/N).” he whines reaching for you. “It hurts.”

“What hurts buddy?” you ask walking to him slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Everything.” He whines once more, “my head. My nose. My throat.”

“If you would take the medicine I got you buddy, you’d start to feel better.”

“Noooooo.” He purses his lip and tries to sniff.

“Please, for me? It would make me so happy. We have to have you strong so we can make you better.”

“Better, because the stupid bitch changed me to a baby?”

You chuckle and shake your head, not even bothering to correct him. “Yup. Because we need you to be grown up Dean again.”

To be honest, you missed Dean too much; you were just too proud to admit it. To admit any types of feelings for him.

“Will you cuddle with me if I take the mebicine?” from his stuffy nose he cleared his throat and coughed into his pillow.

“Of course I will, now are you okay if I go and get you a few things?” you run your fingers through his hair, damp from a sweat and his fever. He nods hesitantly and his head falls back to his pillow. His arms tighten around your pillow and he blinks his eyes slowly. You kiss him on the forehead and stand, not expecting two full grown men standing at the door.

“Castiel, Fergus.” You sigh. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I can’t sleep. Dean’s coughing woke me up,” Crowley snottily replied. He was the typical snarky ten year old, and you felt as if he was secretly a teenage girl in a previous life. He sticks out his tongue and folds his arms in front of him. “And don’t call me Fergus.”

“Yeah, and what is your excuse Castiel?”

“I can’t sleep either.”

“What, is Dean bothering you too?” you sigh motioning towards the door. They back out and follow you towards the kitchen.

“No.” Cas sighs with a sad look. “I just can’t sleep. Monsters are in my room.”

He looks to Crowley and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Well, unfortunately you have to share a room. So I can keep an eye on you all. How about some warm milk and maybe that can help you sleep?” Cas nods and reluctantly follows after you and Crowley.

Cas and Crowley are halfway through their third cup of milk when Jody rushes in, a piece of paper in her hand.

“I think I figured it out. Wrap everything up.”

“Dean Winchester, if you do not stop shaking that gift for Jody, it might break. Knock it off.”

Dean pouts, but listens to you perfectly, putting the red and green wrapped package under the tree. He reaches for his present testing your limits. You didn’t care if he shook his gift. Toy cars wouldn’t break as easily as a glass statue you had found.

“But I wanna know what she got.”

“That’s not how Christmas works bud. We’ll open our gifts on Christmas day, now do you want to help me make cookies?” Dean nods hopefully, his attention shift for the time being. “Good, go wash your hands and we’ll make cookies until Jody and Donna get back with Crowley and Cas and Sam. Maybe they got another tree for your room?”

Dean gives a nod and smiles hopefully, and all but runs to the sink, making more of a mess for you to clean up later.

Jody had come to the conclusion right before Halloween that the spell had to be played out. She thought that it only meant that Dean, Sam and Cas had no childhood, and the only logical reason she could come up with was that in some odd way, the witch was helping them.

Cas was known as a heavenly soldier, a grunt. From the time of his creation, the great warrior was set to do God’s bidding. That was all he knew.

From the time Mary Winchester had died, to now Dean and Sam were their dad’s little soldiers. That meant no Christmases, no Halloween’s. No fun. So you felt it was logical that they reverted to children.

You weren’t really even surprised with Crowley. You knew how much of a mother Rowena was, and when it came between Rowena and Crowley, everyone knew you could stand him better.

So here you were with an almost two year old, and three overgrown men playing a ten, four and three year old.

“They all asleep?” Jody asked quietly.

“Yup,” Donna sighs following you in to the library. “After a few temper tantrums Fergus laid down.

“And Sam and Cas were the easiest to get to sleep.” You replied.

“What about Dean?” Jody asked with a laugh. She took a swig of her beer and looked up to you with a tired smile.

“Wouldn’t sleep until I sang to him. Tried ‘Hey Jude,’ but he wanted Christmas songs. So I had to sing ‘We wish you a merry Christmas,’ ‘Joy to the World,’ and ‘Silent night.’ The little butthead wouldn’t let me leave until I had finished all of the versus of Silent night.”

“You really do love him. Don’t you?” Jody asks watching as you picked apart a sugar cookie that Dean had made. It looked somewhat like an overly large reindeer, plastered with reds and whites, and a mix of who knows what.

You take a bite and slowly nod. “Of course. The brothers have been my family for a long time. It’s weird to be without them.”

“No. If I remember hearing her correctly.” Donna puts a bottle of Absolut Vanilla in front of you and a small shot glass. “She asked about Dean. Not the brothers.”

“This is a conversation I’m not drunk enough for Donna.” You shrug and take a drink of the alcohol. “maybe if I’m drunk.”

“Come on, just admit it.” Jody goads you on.

“Okay, sure. I like him. Love him in fact, but Mr. One-Night-Stand wouldn’t feel the same.”

“Sometimes you need to make the move. And at least you’re headed in the right. Acceptance.”


	5. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, and it's near Easter. Special guest appearance by Chuck!

****Everything that Jody had said continued to run through your mind as you made your rounds.

Every night, for the last four months. Yet you still couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
Christmas had gone off without a hitch. Dean loved his toy car (a vintage mustang), while you regretted giving Crowley and Cas a pretend sword and shield. Each.  
  
But now four months later, you had survived April Fools with three “kids” trapped in men’s bodies, and it was the night before Easter.  
  
After assuring yourself for the second time, Crowley was fast asleep in his bed, and Cas in his own, you slowly headed towards Sam and Dean.  
  
Sam had a growth spurt - the spell had caused him to revert back to his adult body, yet his mind was still trapped. Trapped now in a child’s mind.

* * *

 _“I just can’t believe that he’s back. This is good.” Jody replies, as you call for her. Donna runs in after her, hair all mussed from attempting to get some sleep._  
  
You all look to Sam - long legs and arms and all - who was trying to get out of the crib you had purchased. You were even surprised that he hadn’t broken the damn thing.  
  
“We don’t know that he’s back to normal.” you reply walking to the crib. Sam immediately notices your face and starts to whine. “Sammy. It’s okay. It’s me. (Y/N/N).”  
  
“(Y/N/N)!” he calls.  
  
You approach the crib and caress his cheek as you thought a mother would to comfort their young child. In all honesty, you had no clue what in hell you were doing.  
  
“I’m here buddy. Are you okay?”  
  
“No!” he wails. “This bed hurts.”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t really fit, huh?”  
  
“No. I need a big boy bed.” he replies, looking up at you from his kinked position. “Yeah. I’m fwee,” he holds his large hand out and nearly hits you. “I’m fwee and I need a big boy bed.”  
  
You groan as you look to Jody and Donna and they both shrug their shoulders in frustration.  
  
“You go make sure Dean is asleep. We’ll get this,” Donna orders, pointing towards the hallway. You do as Donna tells you, and quickly find Dean had made yourself comfortable in your bed as usual.  
  
The only thing you could do was fall asleep and end up plastered under a sprawled Dean Winchester the next morning - which is what ended up happening.

* * *

After rounding the hallway, you find Cas in his bed, and he had taken on snoring due to a stuffy nose. Crowley was tucked tightly away in his bed, a night light casting a shadow over his body - and he too was snoring. You pass Jody’s room, and Sam is tucked on a mattress on the floor, blanket tucked under his chin. He stirs and before you can close the door, he crawls and makes his way to the free side of the bed - and Jody quickly lets him join her in bed. For a few moments she runs her fingers through his hair, until he settles down, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
After watching the sight before you for a few more seconds, you decide to head down to your room, and hope for any kind of sleep. You make it to the door, but are stopped by Dean’s deep voice.  
  
 _“Dear Chuck.” he sighs. “Bless mom. Bless dad wherever he is. Bless baby Sammy to grow big like me. Bless Cas cuz he’s my best friend. Thank you for Jody and Donna and most of all (Y/N). She’s my babe. I like her so much and I don’t want any, any, anything to happen to her. She takes care of me and I need her. I’d be lost without her.” he sighs once more and looks up to the ceiling. “Please. Help her. She’s sad. I know she’s trying to find this bitch that hurt me and Sam and Cas. And, and she’s sad cuz she can’t fix it. Please help her. I need her to be happy. I love her. A - Men!”_  
  
Dean yawns and quickly crawls into the bed, taking over your side of the bed, and pulling the blankets over his body. You relent and step over the mattress on the floor meant for Dean and you slip into bed as quietly as possible. Dean’s arms find you in an instant, and crush you against his chest as you both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning you wake to find the room empty, and Dean is nowhere to be found. In any other situation, you’d be fine, but for some reason you feel like you should be worried. A bunker full of decorated eggs seemed to be a disastrous way to fix your problem.  
  
You drag yourself to the kitchen, only confident in one thing - now that Sam and Dean were kids - you were able to make coffee last longer.  
  
“Between you and me,” Jody groused as she waltzed in. “Easter in the entire bunker was a bad, bad idea.”  
  
“That doesn’t help Jody. What’s happening now?”  
  
“They’ve all found your hidden easter baskets. Or all the sugar in them.”  
  
“Damn it.” you take one last swallow of coffee and put the cup in the sink. “I can’t handle four kids on a sugar high.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got Sam. Donna works magic with Cas and Crowley. You’ve got Dean. We can make it through this day.”  
  
You give yourself a few minutes to compose yourself, and walk out to the library only to find it yet again another colossal mess.  
  
“Dean Winchester! Why is the library a mess? Again?”  
  
Dean looks up to you from his seat, and flashes a big smile, blinking his big green eyes at you. “Um. Um.”  
  
“Spit it out Dean-o,” you reprimand, putting a hand on your hip and jutting it out so.  
  
Dean glances to Cas and Crowley, both chowing away at their Easter candy, not even aware you were there. Sam was sleeping soundly, head propped on the table and chocolate covering his mouth.  
  
“You can tell me. I promise I won’t get angry.” You sit down next to him and hold out your hands. “You know me. I’m (Y/N/N). I’m your buddy.”  
  
Dean sighs and takes your hands, “I’m sorry (Y/N/N). I got all excited an’ had too much sugar. I’ll help clean it up.”

Letting go of what you thought was a possibility was the hardest you had ever done. Still no closer to changing the boys back, you felt at your wits end.  
  
Donna who was perfect at controlling a rowdy Crowley, was constantly chasing after what you would assume was a ten year old trapped in the ancient demon’s body. She did double time, as Cas seemed to follow Crowley everywhere, and Ms. Hanscum did it marvelously.  
  
Jody was perfect with Sam. It was as if Sam knew in his heart what was happening was wrong, and who he really was, and that he and Jody had a hush-hush arrangement. You didn’t say anything, as it wasn’t your secret to tell.  
  
And you, you and Dean were buddies. Sure his mind was a child, so that’s all you could be. But, in all realities - you saw yourself with Dean, and you wanted it that way.  
  
It had been almost two years since you had hunted something, two years since you had really gotten dirty. Almost two years and you still hadn’t gotten anywhere.  
  
That’s when you got the most unlikely visitor to the bunker.

* * *

Again waking up without Dean next to you, was worrisome.  
  
It was even more worrisome that you could hear a strange voice in the bunker.  
  
Running towards the sound, you stop dead in your tracks. All four boys sitting at the table, giggling as a strange, curly haired man was with them.  
  
“Um, can I help you?” You step behind Dean and he intentionally pulls your arms around him in a comforting hug.  
  
“No, just making the boys pancakes. Thought I’d give you a break.”  
  
“Me? A break?” you ask with a scoff. “I don’t know who you are buddy. Why would I even ask you? Who are you?”  
  
Cas raises his hand and claps happily. “That’s my daddy.”  
  
“Daddy?” you blurt out, looking to the man.  
  
“Daddy.” the man says a matter-of-factly.  
  
“So, if you are an angel’s father. That means that you are. God. You’re. You’re god?” Realization creeps over your face and you spin around and rush out the room. “Jody!”  
  
Jody runs in, in a second, the sound of your desperate voice, Donna behind her.  
  
“Chuck? What are you doing here?”  
  
“I heard that there was a bit of an issue in Lebanon, so I thought I’d help out.”  
  
“I’m fine. Everything is fine. Perfectly. Fine.” You chuckle nervously and shove your hands in your pockets.  
  
“So, the fact that these men aren’t in fact men, but acting like boys, is just for show?”  
  
Just as if it were on cue, Crowley had started to hum the jungle book, before belting out I wanna be like you at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Yeah. Of course.” you nod, folding your arms across your chest.  
  
“And you aren’t hunting because? You just don’t want to?”  
  
“Gees, what are you my father?” you grumble, rushing out of the kitchen.


End file.
